History Repeats
by K32
Summary: SoM: A year after the destruction of the Mana Fortress, the nightmare begins again...this time with a sick twist...
1. The Nightmare [Prolouge]

Alright, this is my Secret of Mana fanfic!! *cheers*   
  
A few points to make:  
  
1) Disclaimer stuff...think for a sec, if I owned SoM, I'd be rich! I'm not! Well, maybe I will be soon...*evil grin* :]  
  
2) The names are to my liking!   
The BOY: Kare  
The GIRL: Ella  
The SPRITE: Senfa  
Don't ask about the names, it's a loooong story, just remember them!  
  
3) /__\ = Thoughts   
~__~ = Dream sequence or Flashback  
- - - = Break in the story, time/place change  
  
4) This is really my first attepmt at a story based on a game. Don't hurt me to bad! *dodges from flying objects* I had to write it because there was one thing that always bothered me about the game...You'll see it in this story, and on the last chapter, I'll tell ya. TRy to guess for now. :]  
  
5) Uhm....enjoy! :]  
  
  
  
"Time flows like a river...and:  
  
History Repeats  
  
  
~~~~~/Dyluck...Dyluck!! No, DYLUCK!!\  
  
The Darkness that surrounded her was slowly clearing. Now she could see her lost love, Dyluck, standing in front of her with Thanatos at his side. She ran up and jabbed Thanatos with her spear. He groaned, then disspated.  
  
/Dyluck! Snap out of it!\  
  
Dyluck seemed to be alright and she had hope that he would be safe with Thanatos now gone. She thought that if only they could flee the Mana Fortress, then they could all live happily ever after. She truely thought that everything would be okay.  
  
Then she heard Thanatos' voice.  
  
At that moment, she knew that her dream was just that, and would never become reality. She knew that there was nothing she could do that would save Dyluck. His death would forever be on her soul to bear. She didn't want to accept that truth.  
  
She was numb from all emotion as she helped her dearest friends defeat Thanatos, once and for all.   
After the battle was over, she gave a cry of outrage for all that had happened.  
  
/DYLUCK!!!!!\~~~~~  
  
Ella woke with a start. She looked around wildly, trying to focus on something. As she steadied her breathing, she recognized her bedroom, her bed and the person sharing the bed with her.   
She held the Mana Knight close to her, trying to forget the nightmare spawned by her memories.  
  
/It's been more than a year since that happened, and still the memories plauge me. When will it all end?\  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	2. One Lost And One Found...

Notes from K3:   
  
1) Hehe, and you thought from the Prolouge that this was going to be a GOOD story, didn't you? Sorry to disapoint. I'm not very good at writing fanfics... I can write if it's my OWN characters, but even then people don't like it...Hm...Maybe I should take a hint...Nah! I'll keep torturing people with my bad writing! Mwahaha! :]  
  
2) If I knew more about the personalities of the characters, then I'd write it more in character, but since this is a veedio game and shows very little about the personalities, I'm kinda making them up as I go. I'm writing how I think they are, and if you want to tell me "Oh, so-and-so wouldn't do that! They'd do this..." I'd welcome it!  
  
3) This is the "Exposition" part of the story. It's kinda boring, but I need to give everyone a little intro into how their world is now. It gets exciting later, I promise! And the suspense starts in this part!  
  
4) Don't ask about the way that Flammie speaks. It's a long stupid story to explain, and I'm sorry it sounds stupid, but heehee, Senfadet is a funny word to say! :]  
  
5) Enough ranting, on with the story! :]  
  
  
  
History Repeats: Part 2  
  
Ella stood up and walked over to the window. She knew that there was no chance of falling asleep again anytime soon, so she decided to do some thinking...  
  
~After the battle against the Mana Beast and the destruction of the Fortress, she and Kare had decided to go on an extended vacation to Sea Hare Island. They had stayed there for a while, enjoying themselves to no end. After a few months, they decided to go to Pandora to share some news with Phanna and Ella's father. Their next stop was Potos, to share their plans with the village elder who had raised Kare.  
  
While they are there, Kare insisted on bragging to Elliot and Timothy that he was going to get married to Ella. He had never truely forgiven the two of them for abandoning him when he had first recived the Mana Sword...  
  
After they had told all of the people they considered friends that they could find, they went to one last place.  
  
The Pure Lands.  
  
~~~The two of them stood there for a long time in the shadow of the Mana Tree before Kare spoke.  
  
"Mother...I fullfilled my promise to you...I destroyed the Fortress. But not alone. I could never have done it without the help of my dearest friends. Senfa...had to leave. If I wasn't in the world I belonged in, I would want to go home too...And Ella...haha...I hope you're proud of me, mother. Me and Ella are going to get married. I..I hope you're happy with what I've done with my life...Goodbye for now...mother..."   
  
Kare pulled out the Flammie Drum and Ella gave his hand that she'd been holding a little squeeze. Kare smiled at her as Flammie arrived to take them back home...~~~  
  
The two of them had thought for a long time about where they would live after their honeymoon in Gold City. They almost decided to live in the small Kippo Village, to be close to their families but they decided against it. They didn't want to travel around all the time to see the mysterious 'Veedios' left from the past...  
  
Now there was no place they would rather live than in Mandala. Kare was an excellent cook and easily got a job at the town's Inn. Ella would spend hours keeping careful watch of the veedios, since it was her offical job to maintain them. She would stay long after everyone had left and together with Kare, the two of them would watch the Veedios over and over again, especially the ones that were hidden away from the public.   
  
/Just what kind of civilization did the ancient ones have before the Mana Beast destroyed it?\ It was a constant tought in both of their minds.~  
  
Ella sighed and smiled at all the happy memories, as she looked out onto the clear night. The nightmare had fadded from her mind and she quietly slipped back into bed. Sooner then she would have expected, she driffed off into the realm of dreams...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When Ella awoke in the moring, Kare was gone.   
  
Normally that wouldn't bother her. Maybe it was later then she thought and he was already at the Inn. Or maybe he had gone for a walk. Or maybe he was doing one of the hundreds of things Ella could imagine him doing. Normally, his absence wouldn't worry her.  
  
But this wasn't normal in the least. Everything was eerily silent. No birds were singing, the noise from the town wasn't present, and Ella had a very bad feeling. Something was very wrong.  
  
She got dressed as quickly as she could. She was about to go rushing off to see if Kare was in life-threatening danger somewhere when she saw the thing that frightened her the most.  
  
Kare had left the Flammie Drum on the bedroom dresser. He always took it with him, he never went anywhere without it. But he had left it here...Ella didn't like what this was implying. She grabbed the Doom Axe from it's hidden spot in the closet. There was a good chance that she'd need it.  
  
As soon as she had everything, she ran outside and shook the Flammie Drum with all her might. Even though it produced a lound noise, it always amazed her that Flammie could hear it.  
  
/How long has Kare been gone?\ Ella wondered while she waited. A moment later, Flammie came barreling down frm the sky. Ella was always afriad that she would miss when she jumped onto the white dragon, but time seemed to slow down when Flammie was swooping to the earth.  
  
Only when she was on Flammie did Ella realize that she had no idea where Kare was or how to find him. Not only that, but she had no idea whatsoever how to communicate with Flammie.   
  
Almost on cue, a loud voice sounded in Ella's mind. It was young, energetic, male, and many times louder then anything she had ever heard. The noise seemed to overload her brain, causing it to shut down mommentarily. Slummping forward, Ella fainted.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When she came to, Flammie was flying slowly. Appearantly he had been trying to make a breeze to revive her with and appearantly it had worked.  
  
The voice sounded inside her head again, but softer this time. It sounded like a loud whisper.  
  
"Sorry, Ella-mama..." The voice said apologetically.  
  
"Flammie? Is that you?!" She asked in complete astonishment.  
  
"Yes. I guess only Kare-papa can take it when I talk normal. I'll whisper for you and Senfa-det, if it ever comes back."  
  
"Mama? Papa? Det?!"  
  
"Yeah! You're my mama, Ellama. Karepa is my papa and Senfadet is my detino! Ooh, and 'detino' means that Senfadet is my sibling if you wanna know. I hope I get to see it again soon..."  
  
Ella shook her head in wonder. She had always thought that maybe white dragons like Flammie where from the sam 'other world' that her dear friend the sprite was from. Siblings, though? That was amazing even to her.  
  
"Flammie? When was the last time you say Kare?" Ella asked, hoping to now find his whereabouts.  
  
"The sun's raised a few times since then, Ellama. Why? Is Karepa missing?!" Flammie's whipsered boice was full of alarm.  
  
"I don't know where he could be right now..I have a bad feeling, though. I need to find him fast!"  
  
Flammie stopped flying and hovered in place, trying to remember something. After a momment he spoke again. "Ellama, something...strange was going on earlier. I flew right past it. Do you want me to take you there? Maybe Karepa is there!" Flammie guessed her answer even before Ella said a word.  
  
As Flammie flew to where he knew 'something' was happening, Ella recognoized where they were flying over and where that must mean they were going to.  
  
The Upper Lands.  
  
"Whatever it is that's going on, Ellama, it's coming from Senfadet's old village!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Whee! This is gonna be fun! I get to see them all again! But...gosh. Something must be messing with Mana again if I'm able to come back...*sigh* Do I have to save the world AGAIN?" The small sprite complained.  
  
Senfa was halfway finsihed with transfering between it's world, and the 'other world' it had spent a lot of time in a year ago.   
  
"Hehe! It feels like I got my butt kicked in a battle and I need a Cup of Wishes! Everything looks strange like that. This world is crazy!" Senfa gave it's classic big-mouthed laugh.  
  
Then Senfa realized that it was staying in a transparent state, no longer transfering between the two worlds. Senfa grumbled impatiently while it took out a small metallic device.  
  
"They should make these things last longer...Grrr...Good thing I can fix it, being a genius has it's good points!" Senfa laughed manaically and held up the device. It hit the device repeatedly until the metal object whined in protest. Senfa started to truely appear in the world it was aiming for, so it didn't really care about the machine.  
  
After a few more moments, the sprite was completly gone from it's world once again. Senfa looked around, happily enjoying the sights of the Upper Lands. A year ago, the Mana Fortress had marred the sky; now as Senfa looked up there was nothing but blue sky and sunlight.  
  
Then something moved across the blue backdrop. Senfa felt a cold stab of fear, remembering how the Fortress had looked similar.   
  
/If Mana is out of wack, then the Fortress could rise again...\ Senfa thought in a panic. The object in the sky was quickly approaching and now Senfa recognized just what it was up in the sky.  
  
"Flammie!!!"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Bye!" Flammie called as he came down to the ground, letting Ella jump off. Ella looked around, awed at the beauty she had forgotten existed in this land. She stood, stunned at the splendor, letting her problems slip away for a moment.  
  
A voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"Ella? Ella!! Hehe, remember me??"  
  
Ella was about to turn around, the voice seemed so familiar, when something jumped on her back. The force of the collision caused Ella and the being on her to topple to the ground.  
  
"Ella I'm back! What are you doing here? How are things going? How have things been? Where's Kare? Huh? Huh? Did I hurt you? Say something!!!"  
  
Immaginary Rabites were swirling around Ella's head. "Ooh, look at all the pretty little Rabites!" Ella mummbled in a daze.  
  
The expression on Senfa's face was stuck on: "What the heck is she talking about?" Senfa scratched it's head quizically for a moment. "Ella! Snap out of it!" Senfa yelled, bringing it's hand back.   
A slap in the face was all it took to bring Ella back to the present.   
  
"Ow!!" Ella exclaimed, rubbing her stinging cheek. Then she looked ahead and realized who was standing in front of her with it's head back in laughter. "Senfa!!!" The two friends hugged eachother for a long moment before Senfa realized something was wrong. Ella was crying. When Senfa tried to pull away, Ella grabbd it's robe and held on tight.  
  
"Hehe, I finally come back and you go crying on me. I guess you missed me as much as I missed you and Kare!" At the mention of Kare's name, Ella cried harder. "That's it, huh? Ella, what happened to Kare?"  
  
Ella finally calmed herself down a bit, going from sobs to sniffles.   
  
"I don't know." She answered. "This morning he was just...gone. Without a trace. I'm really scared that something's happened to him. Something has to be terribly wrong, I can feel it."  
  
Senfa frowned. "Yeah, I think something is messing with the power of Mana. If everything was normal, I wouldn't have been able to come back here, you know?"  
  
"Mana? Who or what could be tampering with Mana?"   
  
"I hate to say it Ella but...Your boyfriend is mysteriously missing, I'm here, somthing is wrong with Mana...It's almost like-"  
  
"NO! Senfa...No! It can't be happening again! We KILLED off Thanatos! He can't still be alive!!" Ella screamed in protest.  
  
"Okay! Okay! So maybe things aren't repeating exactly, but there are a lot of crazy people out there who want to rule or destroy the world. THAT is what might be repeating."   
  
"I wish we could have Kare here to help us with whatever this is."  
  
"Yeah, well, we can't."  
  
Ella grabbed the sprite's shoulders and shook them violently. "You're supossed to have supernatural powers! You find out where he is!"  
  
"GAH! Ella! Stop it!" Senfa cried out. Ella let go of it with a sigh.  
  
"Ow! My head! AGAIN. And just because I'm from a different world doesn't mean you can shake magic powers out of me!" Senfa said angerly.  
  
"Well then what should be do?!" Ella snapped.  
  
/That's it!\ Senfa thought, grabbing it's Ninja's Trump and aiming it at Ella.   
  
"If you don't calm down and act rational, I will NOT be afraid to use this! Think for a minute. Everything is a lot like it was before. Who knew the most about where Dyluck was when he was missing?"   
  
Ella did think for a minute. /Well, lots of people knew about his disappearance! Everyone knew when he was in Pandora. How DID we find him after that? Who told us...Hm...\ Instantly the answer formed in her mind.   
  
"Krissie!"   
  
"Bingo!"  
  
"Flammie!"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[I hope you guys are liking this out there in Computer Land, but even if you don't...meh. I don't write for the praise...But that doesn't mean I don't like it! Oh, and I hope the dialouge wasn't too bad. Hehe, stay tuned folks!:)] 


	3. Reoccuring Circles

Notes from K3:  
  
1) I want to give a big thanks to the 4 people who reviewed this story. Hehe, you guys rock! :]  
  
2) This is the part where you actually learn what's happening to poor little Kare! Well, kind of. And ever wonder what happened to the Scorpion Army in this world?  
  
3) Does everyone remember that nameless Ressistance guy, who gaurds the sewer entrance in SouthTown? Does he have a name? I never saw one, so in this story, his name is Ryjei. And he's also Krissie's love intrest...hehehe...  
  
4) Enjoy!  
  
  
  
History Repeats: Part 3  
  
  
  
After the Mana Fortress incident, all the people who had been at the underground Palace had split up. Some left for obvious places, such as Sergo had went back to sailing the seas. Yet others were harder to find. There was no longer a need for the Resistance, so they had disbaneded. Krissie, their former leader had left for places unknown.   
  
Kare and Ella had tried to find her so that they could invite her to their wedding, but no one had been successfull in locating her. Appearently Sage Joch, or Jhek or whatever he was calling himself by now, had been the last one to see Krissie a year ago. Before she had left to "go see an old friend"...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ella couldn't help but laugh a bit when Senfa found out just how excited Flammie was about it's return.  
  
"Sorry, Senfa-det! I forgot how loud I can be. I'm just so glad you're back!!" Flammie said when the Sprite regained consciousness, speaking to the minds of both his passangers.  
  
"Wow. Flammie. You can talk. Hehe, I always wondered how you knew where we wanted to go! You and Kare have got to be the biggest tricksters in the world! Well, besides me, anyway!" Senfa broke off into a crazy sounding laughing fit.   
  
Ella and Flammie stared at the small thing in disbelief. /Why the heck does it laugh so much? And why does it's laughter sound sort of...demented?\ They both thought simultaneously.  
  
"Uh, Flammie," Ella said, conveniently quieting Senfa. "We need to find Krissie. Do you have an ideas on where she could be?"  
  
"No...Sorry." Flammie told her regretfully. "That freaky old dude, Picard might know, though. He's got nothing to do being holed up in that lighthouse of his, so he keeps tabs on everyone. I wonder how he does it..." Flammie pondered.  
  
"Do you think Picard knows where Kare is?!" Ella asked frantically.   
  
"Maybe! You should ask him!" Flammie answered. They flew across the ocean in silence, Ella hoping to finally know Kare's whereabouts, and Senfa wondering how a guy who spends all his time in a remote lighthouse could know where any given person was at any given time.   
  
"Hey!" Flammie's voice brought both of them out of their thoughts. "There's the lighthouse! I have to let you off at the bottom of it, sorry! See you two in a few minutes!" Flammie said as he started his descent toward the lighthouse.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ella sighed. They had climed all those stairs just to find that after all the time that had passed, Picard's favorite activity was still to spin around in cirles.  
  
"Hey! Listen up! We-" Senfa began.  
  
"Hello, I am Picard, Caretaker of this lighthouse." He interupted, not even bothering to pause in his twirling.  
  
"Yes, we know. You already know us, remember?" Ella reminded him.  
  
"For a direct listing of the dwellings of every person on this planet, listen attentivly. Aaron Abaca...Kippo Village. Allissa Ac-" Picard continuted, still spinning around.   
  
Senfa facefaulted and poked Ella in the arm. "Ella, this will take forever! He's still the same mindless idiot he's always been! Grr." the sprite complained. It walked up to Picard. When it was about two feet away from him, it called upon the Gnome's power. A big rock with a happy face mysteriously engraved on it dropped onto Picard's head.  
  
When Picard came to a few minutes later, he felt strange.  
  
"Picard...*sigh* Can you answer two questions for us?" Ella asked him.  
  
"Oh, hello Miss Ella. What can I do for you?" He asked, his brain starting to tingle.  
  
"I should do that to people more often..hehehe..." Senfa muttered to itself.  
  
"Uh, Picard, do you know where Kare is?" She questioned frantically.  
  
"Uh..." Picard's head was so tingly that he was starting to get light-headed. "Uh, no. I don't know where he is. You should ask Krissie. She might know." He said, standing up.   
  
"Okay, that's the second question. Can you tell us where Krissie is?"   
  
Picard felt giddy and suddenly he had the strange desire to spin around in circles. He thought about the girl's question. "Yes, although why you want to see her and and spin in cirlces I don't know...um...I think she's with a friend..In, uh, that other city on the on continent...not NorthTown but...um...the other one."  
  
"SouthTown! Come on, Senfa!" Ella waved the Flammie drum. "Thanks Picard!"   
  
As Senfa and Ella jumped onto Flammie they saw Picard twirling around again, saying something about the almighty-ness of circles. "What a wierd..." Senfa mumbled as they flew for SouthTown.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Mara used to be part of the Resistance, so she probably knows where Krissie is in the city. Besides, I haven't seen her for a while." Ella thought out loud when Flammie let them off.  
  
They both walked into Mara's houst to see something they didn't expect. Krissie was sitting on Mara's bed, just now putting on her shirt.  
  
"Uh...Hi! Hehehe!" Senfa laughed. "I never would have guessed this!"  
  
Krissie imediatly turned to them with a smile. "Senfa! Ella! I haven't seen you two in the longest time, and I have improtant news for you-" Krissie broke off when she noticed the strange looks the two were giving her...  
  
Ella and Senfa ducked when a pillow form the bed came flying at their heads. "You guys are stupid!" Krissie yelled at them.  
  
"She's right! I've been sleeping on the couch for the past few weeks. Ever since Ryjei got here." Mara said, walking into the room.  
  
"Hehe!" Krissie laughed. "You didn't think he'd be gaurding that sewer entrance forever, did you? Hahaha, and he can do a LOT more then just say 634!" Mara scowled at Krissie, remembering non-too-fondly the annoying noises that had kept her up many a night.  
  
Ella and Senfa shared a face-fault. "An I thought you and Kare were weird!" Senfa whispered. Ella gave it a 'warning' look at that comment.  
  
"So, Krissie!" Senfa said, stopping it's potential fight with Ella and Mara's potential fight with Krissie. "You said you have some important news to tell us?"  
  
"That's right! Uhm...Now what was it, again?"  
  
"Maybe we should start by telling you something Krissie." Ella said, taking a deep breath and sighing. "Kare's gone. He disappeared without a trace...I'm so worried about him...Do you have any idea where he is?" Ella asked.  
  
"Oh! No, I haven't, but that reminds me of my news! You see - " She began.  
  
"Krissie! Krissie!" A girl shouted as she ran into the house. She looked slightly familiar to Ella and Senfa, being a short girl with blonde hair and currently wearing a blue dress.  
  
"Alyse? What is it?" Krissie asked in confusion at the sense of urgency that her infromer/friend was showing.  
  
"Krissie! Ryjei's been kidnapped! He's not at the shop, and there were signs of a struggle and he's gone!" The girl named Alyse said frantically.  
  
"Oh, no...Again?! I wonder who took him THIS time..." Krissie sighed. "Okay, get the old Resistance members in the city to form a serch party, and try to hurry! This is important, like last time!"   
  
"Right!" Alyse gave a quick salute before running out the door.  
  
"Again?" Senfa asked as Krissie gathered her weapons.   
  
Krissie winked as she headed for the door. "How do you think we knew about Dyluck last time? The same exact thing happened back then to Ryjei..." Krissie trailed off as she thought about what she had just said. "It's happening again, isn't it? Greeeaaat....Well, let's go find Ryjei first off..."  
  
"I'll stay here." Mara told them, happy to have some time alone.  
  
"Bye then! Stay safe!" Krissie said as the three left. They walked to the item shop the Resistance had bought a year ago and that most of the members now worked at.  
  
"You never did tell us what your important news was." Ella reminded Krissie.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I'm sorry, so many interuptions...Sylphid came to speak with us! We were having a party to celebrate out little one year reunion and poof! Sylphid was there. He told us two ver intersting things. He said that the only reason he was able to find and get to us was because he used the other elemental's mana. Some THING had stolen half of all the Elementa's powers! And you can guess it is probably for a dark purpose..." Krissie said ominously.  
  
"What was the other thing he told you?" Senfa asked, breifly surfacing from it's fond memories of Sylphid and Grandpa.  
  
"He said something about Solar Magic."  
  
"What in the Underwold is Solar Magic?"  
  
Krissie gasped. "No need for such profanities, Senfa! Anyway, he said that the 2 of you needed Solar Magic to face the one taking the Elemental's power. All you have to do is go up to the Mana Tree with the Mana Sword and the Tree will grant you the power." Krissie explained.  
  
"Just perfect!" Ella stomeped her foot down in a huff. "There's a new threat on the loose, WE have to stop it and to do so, we need new magic AND the Mana Sword which is ALWAYS with Kare and he's disappeared!!!" Ella yelled out in one breath of air.  
  
Ella was extremely frustrated at the events that had taken place thus far in the day and didn't want to think about what might be yet to come.  
  
Krissie saw this and she also knew that sometimes things were just too much for a person and THAT was bad for the team. "Ella, why don't you and Senfa fo back to Mara's and get some sleep? Searching for Ryjei will be the easy part, and it would be better for you guys to be well rested for what's coming. Besides, what use will you two be if you stay up worrying?  
  
Ella was very grateful for the kindness of aquantinces at the moment. "Thanks, Krissie. Be sure to tell us if you get any information about Kare or if you need our help, alright?"  
  
Krissie smiled and saluted. "Right!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ryjei trembled in utter terror as the figure came closer and closer toward him. Thankfully the person stopped to speak to the ones who Ryjei knew had kidnapped him. They were stupid mindless idiots who followed their leader, whoever that happened to be. The team of three were on their knees, bowing to the person in front of them. Srupid dolts as the were, the Scorpion Army knew how to follow orders and 'please' their masters.   
  
Suddenly the three left and the figure resumed his course to where Ryjei was chained to the wall.  
  
"Please!" Ryjei pleaded. "Don't kill me! I-I'll be your servent if you let me live! Please, just don't kill me!!" Ryjei sobbed.  
  
The figure laughed. Ryjei could guess that the figure was a man, judging by the hight and frame of the body alone. When the figure spoke, it confirmed Ryjei's suspicions although there was still something very strange about the whole thing.  
  
"I shall not harm you...I only want tou to deliver my message. Fo back to your friends, the Resistance, and tell them this: As of this night, war is declared! The Mana Knight against the world!!"  
  
Ryjei's mouth was open in shock as his captor lit a candle and held it between them. The person standing in front of him was none other then Kare himself.  
  
Ryjei was dumbfounded. "KARE?!?! What the - Why are you - Huh?!?!"  
  
Kare chuckled darkly. "My resons for doing this are none of your concern! Just do you duty in telling them all the Kare is against them, pathetic mortal!" A demented spark flashed in Kare's eyes.  
  
Kare's demonic laughter was the last thing Ryjei heard and a sword being raised above his own head was the last thing Ryjei saw before pain rang through his body and he fell into darkness...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
[Alright, for now this story is on hold. Sorry! I'll get back to it as soon as I can, and until then, enjoy the cliffhanger! :)] 


End file.
